1. Field
The present invention relates to a retinal scanning display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a retinal scanning display in which a laser beam having intensity corresponding to an image signal is scanned by a scanning part in two dimensional directions thus forming an image and the image is incident on a retina of a viewer who is a user so as to allow the viewer to recognize the image.
Among various types of retinal scanning displays, there has been known a retinal scanning display in which a light detection part is arranged on a scanning trajectory of a laser beam and a scanning position is obtained by detecting scanning timing of the laser beam by the light detection part thus enabling a control of radiation timing of a laser beam for forming an image (also referred to as “image light” hereinafter).
In such a retinal scanning display, a proper image light with respect to a scanning position of a scanning part can be radiated so that it is possible to prevent the occurrence of disturbance of an image which a viewer recognizes as much as possible.